The invention is based on a hand-guided electrical tool with a housing and a guard hood.
Right angle grinders with a guard hood are known, whose clamping strap has a projection on the inside. The clamping strap of the guard hood can be attached to a receiving collar, which is disposed around a spindle axle for a rotating insert tool. The projection engages in a groove in the receiving collar of the machine. As a result, the projection assures that the guard hood does not detach from the receiving collar during operation. This is also the case even if the locking element, which presses the clamping strap against the receiving collar, opens. This increases the safety of the right angle grinder and reduces the risk of injury that it represents since the guard hood cannot fall off. For example, it is known to use screws, quick-action levers, or the like as locking elements. It is also known to bring projections of different widths on the clamping strap into engagement with correspondingly embodied grooves in the receiving collar of the machine. The combination of various projections produces a coding so that particular guard hoods only fit particular machines with a receiving collar adapted to them. As a result, a guard hood with a particular diameter can only be used in connection with a particular tool diameter. In addition, this permits a guard hood to be matched to a corresponding machine, which has a particular speed of the insert tool. Usually in small right angle grinders or single-handed right angle grinders, the receiving collar of the machine is only slightly bigger than a support flange, which supports the insert tool on its side oriented toward the machine. As a result, in order to mount the guard hood on the right angle grinder, it is first necessary to remove the support flange since the internal projections of the clamping strap do not fit over the support flange. After the guard hood has been mounted, the support flange must be reattached to the right angle grinder. This is a very time-consuming process. In right angle grinders that have a quick-action attachment in the support flange, it is impossible for the user to remove the support flange. Such devices cannot be equipped with guard hoods that have a projection oriented toward the machine.